Busy Days and Different Worlds
by boffinness
Summary: When Peter Kirkland ends up trying to tame a handful of hungry dinosaurs, you know something's bound to happen. (With a hint of SuFin and the Hanatamago family being... well, a family!) I hope you enjoy!


"Easy there..." Peter had no clue how he had ended up here, but as he slowly moved his arms outward from his body, the yapping quieted a little. Jurassic World really does have a few good pointers on how to calm down raptors.

"Now, Red - I'll call you Red - I think it would be really nice if you tried not to kill anybody." The raptor in the middle leaped towards Peter and screeched right in his face, scaring the boy and forcing him to back up a little, "Especially not me!"

Peter's heel caught on a rock, and his butt hit the dirt. Red stepped closer. Scrambling to find something in his bag that would help him, he managed to pull out, "An air horn? I guess it works." The horn - only inches away from the raptor's face - not only scared it enough to back off, but all three cowered at the sound of it.

Peter let go of the horn and tossed it towards the trio, "Come on, it's not gonna hurt you, you chickens."

As they jumped back when it hit the dirt between them, they stepped forward in curiosity; soon enough, one of them was shaking it around with his mouth, like a dog would a chew toy.

Peter laughed at that. "I told you it was fine!" He watched as a small pterodactyl flew around them in curiosity, and ducked as it swooped down and grabbed the horn right out of the raptor's mouth. The trio jumped and tipped as the creature - which he think he'd call Felix - flew just over their heads and taunted them with the horn.

Peter wasn't laughing for long after that. As he saw a shadow sweep over them, he heard a thud from behind him. He slowly turned around to see a massive, 50-foot tall Tyrannosaurus Rex.

He wasn't sure if he was going to wet himself or not.

The giant lizard sounded as if it were rumbling, but it soon had the group shaken with its loud bellow.

Felix screeched in fear - and Peter tried to warn him to look out, but all he could do was watch as he tried to fly away; the monster was too big, too fast - and before they knew it, Felix was ripped from the sky by its massive jaws and thrown onto the ground to lay a few feet away, crippled.

Peter watched with wide eyes - he was trapped between a trio of savage troublemakers and one of the deadliest creatures on the planet. He didn't have time to pick the lesser of two evils before the T-Rex stomped forward and shouted again, this time going for the kill.

He covered his eyes, Peter didn't want to see the end.

The enormous beast quickly made its first kill, chomping down on Red, and shaking him around like the way Red was doing with the horn only a few minutes ago, and as he-

"Peter!" Tino opened the door to the boy's bedroom. It was a mess. Toys strewn about, Hanatamago shaking one of his toys around with slobber coming out of her mouth, and the child surrounded by his old dinosaur toys... and his kazoo. That's what was so loud earlier.

"Peter, your father already called you for dinner twice, go wash up please."

"But Red just-"

"Red can wait until after dessert."

Dessert? I guess that was a good enough excuse to pause the game, because Peter soon apologized for taking so long and rushed to the bathroom to wash his hands, with the small dog quickly bolting out of the room after a small flick of the wrist and a finger pointing out of the room.

Tino walked into the dining room to sit at his place, patting a happy ball of fluff - that was patiently waiting for the scraps to start falling from the table - along the way. "I think Peter's watched the Jurassic Park movies a few too many times, Berwald."

The taller one gently laughed as he sat down beside Tino, "Least he's not scared of 'em anymore."

"True."

That was all that could be said before the boy had come to sit down with them at the table. As they started filling their plates, Tino asked, "So Peter, what did Red just do that made it so urgent to try and finish?"

Peter's eyes lit up as he started to tell his smiling parents about his adventures with Red and Felix and all of the other stories he had made up and all the worlds he had created - and even some that Hanatamago had helped with that day. Yes, Peter's days were very busy, because he was a very imaginative young boy.


End file.
